Overwhelming Feelings
by JEM0013
Summary: Lucy wants to be the one to protect her friends. She trains to get stronger but what happens when it's not just her magic that changes but her feelings as well? Read to find out. (rated M for later chapters and language)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Weakness

Lucy was tired of always needing the others to come to her rescue. So when they returned from their latest mission she planned a little training time with Capricorn and Loke. The others left for the guild for some food and relaxation she begged off.

"I'm going to head home you guys" Lucy said quietly as six pairs of eyes looked to her.

"Lucy-san, are you okay?" Wendy asked, looking at her in concern

"Yea, I'm fine." Lucy focused on Natsu's black eyes "I'm just tired from the long trip."  
Erza looked at her blond friend, "That makes sense." Her brown eyes slid sideways to glare at Natsu "You had to take care of _someone_ on the train."

While Wendy still gazed at her in concern Gray had taken up bullying Natsu for his motion sickness

"Lushy~you want some fish?"

Lucy smiled at Happy before shaking her head. "No thanks, Happy. I just wanna get home and relax."

"I'll keep you company while I eat your yummy fish~"

"She doesn't want your fish, idiot cat!"

As Lucy watched Charla berate Happy, Happy cried and started circling Natsu and Gray who were getting louder in their insults.

An eye twitch started on Erza's left eye as she glared at the group.

"ENOUGH!" The group looked in surprise at Wendy. Wendy herself took a deep calming breath then continued scrutinizing the blonde. "Lucy-san…are you okay?" she asked again.

"Lucy smiled again. _Did Wendy notice that I'm forcing myself?_ "I'm fine."

And with Wendy and Natsu still watching she turned with a wave and started home.

Lucy walked into her apartment dropped all her travel gear by the door and flopped down on her bed face down. She thought over what her weaknesses were as she let her achy muscles start to relax. _I have little physical fighting strength, little practical magic use, and compared to the others, I'm slow on my feet._

She pushed herself up and headed towards the kitchen to make herself a light lunch. _The physical training will be easiest to set up_ Lucy sighed_ and the hardest for me to complete._ As Lucy pulled out bread she touched her hand to her keys "Open, Gate of the lion, Leo. Open, Gate of the goat, Capricorn" came the quiet chant that had a flash of light leaving two of her most loyal spirit friends.

"Lucy?" Loke watched his blonde master place the loaf of bread on the table. It was odd for her to actually summon him. Mostly, he just came through the gate on his own.

"Lucy-sama?" _To summon both myself and Leo, something must be wrong_

While her two friends looked at her she continued to look down at the table. Capricorn had trained her before the grand magic games. But, that was to raise her magical prowess…_not_ on ways to use her magic with more practicality. She slowly raised her eyes to look at the two spirits in her dining room.

"Can you help me train my weaknesses?"

"Luc-"  
"Of course, Lucy-sama!" Capricorn cut Leo off.

Loke glared at Capricorn as the goat bowed over her hand. _She's already strong...why does she feel the need to get stronger?_

"I'll send word to Mira" Lucy looked down at her table again. "I'd like to get started as soon as possible."

"Will we be training in this realm, Lucy-sama?"

Leo looked over to Lucy at Capricorns question. She didn't look up and her eyes took on a calculating look. "Yes. I don't want days to pass here when I would only get one day of training in, in the spirit realm." Her eyes rose to look in Lokes eyes. "We'll need a place where the others won't find us easily though. You know of a place from when you were one of the guilds mages?"

Loke sighed. She was serious about this and while he wished to help her no matter what something didn't feel right about this. "Yes, though if any of the dragon slayers start to sniff you out they'll eventually be able to find us."

Lucy looked into Lokes eyes for a long minute before looking at Capricorn. "I guess the first thing I'll need to learn then is how to make a barrier."

"Then I'll go and prepare Lucy-sama." Capricorn executed a short bow before disappearing in a flash of light

Lucy turned to her desk leaving the loaf of bread on the table and Loke looking at her with concerned eyes. "When you're done with the letter I'll take it over to Mira so you can pack and eat something."

Lucy nodded and set about to writing her letter to the guild.

Dear Mira,

I decided to get some training in while the team was back for a break. You can tell everyone I'll be back shortly but what I'm doing is secret celestial mage training and have to be alone for it. I'll be sending either Loke or Virgo into town to check my mail every morning so if you need to get word to me just slip a note in the box.

I'm not telling Natsu or the team where I'm going because I don't want them to come and "help". Just let them know I'll be back soon and that it'll be pointless to sniff me out.

Thanks, Lucy

**Author's note:**

**I tend to lose track of characters when there are too many so I apologize if the parts where they are in the groups are short and sparse. I try and get the image down then add to it but it's so hard for me to keep up with all the characters present for that scene. Also, I'm trying to stay as close as possible to the original character personalities as I can while still giving them what they need for my story! I love the characters as is and wouldn't want to change them…just want to continue their story in a dreamed up direction.**

Also, this is my first time writing a fanfiction…I generally tend to like making up my own characters because I like to mold their personalities the way I see fit…this is more challenging but still really fun! Please be kind but critical when you rate me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Celestial Training

Lucy looked around the little glen that Loke had brought her to. There were two cliff faces covered in moss, a waterfall trickled down between the moss covered walls. A pool of jewel toned greens and blues lied glistening under the waterfall while the suns reflection off the water danced prettily against the walls and moss.

Loke watched as Lucy turned quickly to take it all in, her skirt flaring around her hips. Her brown eyes shined in excitement and wonder as she tried to look everywhere all at once. "Beautiful," came her reverent whisper.

She turned her shining chocolate eyes back to Loke. "When did you find this place?" They were on the edge of Mangolia, several miles in from the beach. The glen was hidden in the middle of the forest and down in a wide canyon.

"Err…a long time ago." Loke looked away as he answered. "Shall we start on something that I think will help with Capricorns training?"

"Sure"

"I've been thinking," Loke began as Lucy looked away from the glens beauty to focus on him, "that we should teach you how to open your own personal gate."

"My own…gate? Loke, I have a gate?" Lucys eyes had widened and she now focused sharply on Loke.

"Everything with a spiritual essence has a gate." Lucy still totally focused on what Loke said took a step closer, her lips pressed together in thought. "However, not many beings can actually reach their gates and even fewer can reach another's gate. Those who can reach another's gate are celestial mages."

"Hmm. So what will being able to open my own gate mean?" Lucy was now standing right next to Loke. As he looked down he worried about what he was about to do. _The danger to herself…_

"You know how there are times we show up, even when you don't summon us?" When Lucy nodded solemnly he continued. "Since you have a connection to our gates we can sense your thoughts, emotions and occasionally any physical sensation."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, "so that's why you show up when I'm in danger?"

It was Loke's turn to nod solemnly. "If you open your own personal gate you should be able to send…impressions…your own thoughts to another person that you trust and have a strong bond with." Lucy's eyes squinted in calculation. She had always been smart.

"I'd 'be able to send'…so I wouldn't be able to hear anyone else's thoughts?" Loke smiled before she continued, "My own gate…You guys can physically pass through a gate…would I eventually be able to pass through my gate? And where would it go?"

Loke marveled at her cunning reasoning. _She's a true celestial wizard_. "That's right. The only way you'd be able to hear someone else's thoughts would be to perform a mind-link spell and so few mages have the magic control or the know-how to do it properly. Although, you should be able to hear all of your spirits thoughts as well, that is, if we send them to you." Lokes gaze shifted over Lucy's head as Capricorn came into view. "As for transporting yourself through your own gate…it's extremely dangerous unless you have an exact image to where you're transporting. I thought to work on doing exactly that with short distances." Loke held Capricorns gaze for a minute before he nodded in agreement. With his eyes back on Lucy he continued, "You should be able to transport others as well but…"

After a moment of waiting for him to continue Lucy looked behind her at Capricorn. "'But' what?"

"It not only takes an enormous about of magic…" Lucy turned back to Loke as he hesitantly continued, "it leaves you extremely vulnerable…mentally, emotionally and magically." Loke paused as he took a breath, he wanted to make sure Lucy knew how serious this was, "Those who you are transporting…their magic, their emotions will leak into your spirit like a poison into an open, gaping wound."

Lucy's eyes went dark as she thought through what he said. She looked at Capricorn then back again at Loke. "Then that'll have to be a last resort." Her eyes lit with determination, "Let's get started!"

They started her training with just opening her gate internally. While it didn't take a lot of magic to open one's own gate, it did take a lot of concentration. With Lucy, and the amount of focus they knew it wouldn't take long.

While she sat in a magic circle to help reduce outside distractions (for this first time), they stood to either side of her, switching back and forth instructing her on what to do, with Loke gauging her progress.

"Place yourself deep in you subconscious." Capricorns calm voice quietly instructed Lucy. "Clear anything unnecessary away."

Lucy, with her eyes closed, sitting cross-legged between her two spirits, imagined herself in the darkest part of her mind standing in a small circle of light.

"A gate is simply a doorway that can be opened or closed." Loke continued softly, "through each door you can see a person's true self."

"When you open your gate you'll be able to access your self-awareness on a deeper level; sensing the people around you and, deep in your subconscious, seeing their gates."

Lucy let herself sink deeper into her mind, listening less and less to what the two were saying. Suddenly, the image of herself in that circle of light opened her eyes to stare at what looked like a wrought iron garden gate. Gold and silver designs decorated it with twists and twirls of shining and sparkling star like specks. Vines with little flowers of pink and blue wove around and through the designs. She slowly she reached out her hand to touch the gate. It swung open silently and as she reached the opening she saw many more doors past it.

"There are so many…" Lucy whispered quietly.

Capricorn stopped what he'd been saying when he heard Lucys murmurs. His dark gaze shot to Leo. "Has she already passed through?"

Loke shook his head. Being able to sense her state of mind and magic Loke was charged with keeping Capricorn informed of when she was ready for the next step. "She's opened it but hasn't stepped through."

Capricorn nodded. "Are you ready?"

At Loke's nod Capricorn shifted to sit in the magic circle with Lucy. Loke place a hand on each of their heads and closed his eyes to focus on the mental connection the circle would provide.

Capricorn suddenly appeared next to the image of Lucy in her subconscious. He looked through her gate, impressed that there were so many already. Most mages, when they did this, only saw the gates of the beings in the nearby vicinity. Lucy's, however, looked like it was everyone at the guild. He turned his gaze toward his petite blonde master. "are you ready to step through?"

Her brown eyes slowly rose to meet his. "What do I do after I pass through the gate?"

He looked at her for a moment, then, through the opening left by the gate, debating with the information that Loke was filtering through to him. "For now you'll go through and just see if you can identify who the doors belong to. When you think you've found mine or Leo's feel free to touch your hand to it. It won't open since we are already summoned to you, but if you talk through it like you would if it was an actual door and we were on the other side we should be able to hear you." He looked back down at Lucy's face and watched her bite her lip in consternation of identifying all those doors. "Take your time." She looked back up at him, "This is the first attempt and you're already doing better than expected Lucy-sama."

She gifted him with her grin before taking a deep breath and stepping through the open gate.

"Leo" Capricorn whispered, to let the lion king know he was going to come back, before vanishing from Lucy's subconscious. Capricorn opened his eyes to look at Lucy's serene face before stepping back out of the circle. He turned to Leo, "I'm going to head back for a little to replenish my magic" At Leo's nod he disappeared with a flash of light.

Loke sat down in front of Lucy just outside the magic circle, now all he could do…_was wait._

**Author's note: I know I'm drifting away from the characters true (anime) personalities a little but if you think about people in real life a person doesn't act the same exact way with varying groups of friends. People have many different facets to their individual personalities…we know Lucy jokes around A LOT with the others but it's generally implied that when it comes to her magic she's very serious.**

When I dreamed this up this chapter and the next were of the most vivid parts of the dream so I'm trying to be as detailed as I can because this is what made me want to write the fanfiction….I'd also like to note really quick that this is after I read the chapter where Lucy sacrificed aquarius's key however, I'm trying to keep from mentioning it so hopefully when people read it they can see it happening at almost any point in time along the natural fairy tail time line


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Doors, doors, doors / Meanwhile

While Loke sat outside the circle waiting for his blonde master to contact him the sun started to set and Lucy walked slowly up and around every door getting a "feel" for what each doors' energy felt like.

Lucy walked in the darkness coming near each door as she passed (to try and identify whose door it was) but making sure not to make contact. _My first task was finding Loke's or Capricorn's. _As she neared a golden door with flames licking up the side she thought it would be Loke's, being the Lion zodiac his element was sunlight, however she started to feel like an inexhaustible amount of energy was pumping from underneath.

_Natsu_

His name just suddenly resonated in her head as she stopped in front of the closed portal. It was beautiful, giving off a bright, unearthly glow; it's flames making intricate designs on either side.

Lucy turned away to scan what seemed to be innumerous amount of doors. _Focus_

Lucy felt Loke's presence and started to walk towards it, as she passed by she tried to identify some of the doors.

An oversized door that looked like it was a precious metal shined to perfection. It had carvings and symbols that she couldn't decipher that seemed to make a picture of a shield. _Erza_

The next looked like it was glass, fairly simple with a large snowflake design. The deep blues of both the door and the snowflake seemed to alternate back and forth. _Gray_

A large double door, one side black one was white was the next one Lucy took note of. It had a metal design that twisted and combined over the doors. A design, so faint, under the metal looked like some kind of face. She stepped closer and felt a pulse of demonic energy. _Mira?! That's interesting…_

The next wasn't a door, but rather, a gate, like her own. What looked like a dark wrought iron twisted into a dragons angry scowl. _Hmph! Gajeel_

Door after door she slowly started identifying those of her friends in the guild, there were a few she skipped because she couldn't feel anything coming from it until she got to Levy's.

Levy's looked like a library door. Old wood, bronze handle and book return flap. Lucy chuckled as she even saw a plaque where it would normally say 'library'

As she rounded Levy's door she stopped. Another gate stood in front of her. Golds and bronzes swirled together making what looked like a sun symbol. She confirmed it as Loke's door when she stepped closer and felt his warmth leaking from the gate

She reached out and touched the warm metal…

Loke flinched as he felt an invisible hand reaching in his soul.

_Loke?_

He sighed, relief pouring through him.

_Lucy! You did it!_

Her tinkling laughter bubbled up in his thoughts. _It's amazing! And so beautiful!_ Loke felt himself blush as he listened to her go on about his gate. He personally didn't know what his gate looked like but going from what Lucy was telling him it didn't sound like it was hard to identify.

When she'd entered a lull of quiet Loke sent back _I think it's time you come back. Your body will be tired and hungry. We'll continue tomorrow…_

_How?_

_Just imagine yourself floating away from your deep subconscious, you want to float to the surface._

After a moment Lucy's eyes fluttered as she moaned and fell back. Loke quickly vanished the magic circle before leaping up to kneel at her side. Helping her up gently, he brushed her hair away from her face. "Are you okay?"

She looked up into his hazel eyes, "I'm starving!"

Loke chuckled deep in his chest as he helped her sit up all the way before handing her Virgo's key "Virgo told me to have you summon her when you were hungry. She apparently has a surprise for you."

Lucy smiled as she took the key. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo."

"Hime, punishment time?" Virgo asked as she appeared in a flash of light/

Lucy sighed, "No, but I am kinda hungry."

"Of course, Hime" Virgo stated as she pulled a large pack out of what seemed to be thin air. "This is from the guild." The pink haired maid set down the pack next to her princess, "I've been instructed to heat the food inside when you were ready."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the small note pinned to the pack.

'You'll get ill if you don't keep up your strength.

We miss you, be safe.

Mirajane'

"Mira" Lucy whispered. "Thanks"

MEANWHILE back at the guild

"Welcome back Master" Mira's voice called out over the fighting as the tiny, aged, third master came up to sit on the bar.

Makarov sighed. "The council is at it again." Mirajane continued to wipe a mug clean as she knew Master needed no prompting to tell her what the council had said. Master whipped around suddenly, tears dripping from his eyes, snot leaking from his nose, "They are tallying up all the damage from each guild and expecting it all to be paid!"

"Oh dear!"

"We must not let our more destructive teams take missions in towns." Master stated under his breath as he looked around the guild hall.

"Oh"

He froze, his black eyes narrowing as he turned to Mirajane again. "Where is Natsu and his team?"

Mira smiled, "On a mission"

"Grk!"

"They decided to take a small one while Lucy is training."

"Lucy…is not…with them..?"

"Yep! Virgo came in this morning and I packed up a special bag for her to take to Lucy since no one but her spirits know where she is."

"Ghnn!"

Makarav put his head down as he frantically thought through what missions had been on the request board. He couldn't think of any that wouldn't end up in more…"DEBT" Master cried out brokenly.

**Author's Note: I've actually been done with this chapter for a while but kept going through…something's missing but I couldn't figure out what…Sorry it's kind of short I didn't want to spend too much time describing Lucy's training, we know from the previous chapters what she thinks her weaknesses are and, vaguely, how Loke and Capricorn plan to help her.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lucy Returns…A Mission without Natsu?

~~Lucy's been gone for about a month training with Loke and Capricorn and Master Makarov keeps sending Team Natsu away on small missions to keep them away from anything that would cost too much~~

Master Makarov sat at his spot on the bar thinking into his mug when he heard a glass shatter. He jerked his head up sharply to stare at Mira, who, as far as he knew, in all her years of serving drinks at the guild never broke a single glass. Mira, however, paid no attention to the broken glass, Master, or anyone else who was staring in shock at her. No, her eyes were at the door. Master followed Mira's line of sight to see…

"Lucy!" Mira's shout brought all conversation in the guild hall to a halt. "How are you?!" Mira ran around the corner to meet the blonde at the door.

Lucy had a smile on her face, and except for her hair being just the littlest bit longer she looked exactly the same.

"I'm great!" she replied as she let Mira pull her over to the bar. "I feel more energized than I have in a really long time." As Mira pushed her to sit next to Master she looked up and met his eyes. "Good morning Master!"

"Lucy…are you back?" Masters eyes stared into hers as he tried to decipher her actions.

"Yes!" Lucy turned slightly to Mira, keeping Master in her view "Where's Natsu?"

Mira, who went to make Lucy her usual drink, responded "Oh! He's on a mission with Erza and Lissana."

"Li-Lissana?" Lucy's eyes went down to her hands on the bar, "Oh…I see."

Mira's eyes softened. She knew that Lucy had feelings for the foolish pink haired dragon slayer. Just as she knew that Lucy didn't feel right coming between Natsu and Lissana. She sighed. "Lucy," When Lucy made eye contact she continued, "Gajeel and Levy are going on a super secret mission. Why don't you go with them?" Master choked on his drink and whipped around to stare at Mira as she ignored him and continued to Lucy, "By the time the three of you are done, Natsu should be back too." Mira looked to Master, giving him a look, "I'm sure they'll need all the help they can get." Referring to Gajeel and Levy.

Master sighed, "That's true Lucy." Her brown eyes swiveled to meet his. "Let me fill you in before they come back." Lucy nodded and leaned in "The mission comes directly from the council. Apparently, a mage in the council was experimenting with a dangerous type of magic. It was found to be too dangerous when he attacked several smaller guilds to test it and he was to be executed. However, before he was executed he transferred his mind onto a Lacrima and had several of his students steal it. The council wants the Lacrima confiscated. The difficult part is they are hiding out in a rather large city and the council doesn't want any damage done to the city or it's inhabitants…and I mean ANY! I'm still not sure Levy and Gajeel are the best to send but I hoped Shadowgear would be able to steal the Lacrima with no damage and Gajeel would be able to protect it until it's brought here." Masters eyes wandered towards the door leading to the infirmary. "However, I hadn't realized part of Shadowgear was out of commission when I brought the mission to the attention to those two." Masters eyes traveled back to Lucy, "This might work better though." He sighed as he stared into her brown eyes, "This must be a perf—"

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy whipped around to see Levy running across the guild hall. She threw her arms around Lucy and hugged her tightly before giggling into Lucy's bust. "Levy-chan" Lucy said on a laugh as she hugged back.

"You're back! I've missed you!" Levy jerked back "Oh! I wish you'd come back a little sooner! I'm heading out on a mission and want to catch up with you!"

"You'll be able to." Master said quietly from his spot on the bar. He looked up as Gajeel made his way over with Lily. "I decided Lucy should go with you on the mission." As Levy squealed in glee and hugged Lucy, Gajeel took a good long hard look at Lucy, sensing more magic than what she had before, he just nodded in agreement. "You ready bunny girl?"

Lucy sighed, "I can be ready now, yes."

"Then lets go." Gajeel turned towards Mira to accept the bag with the contact lacrima. "Shrimp! Let go of Bunny girl so we can go!"

Levy harrumphed under her breath before releasing Lucy from her hug and snatching her hand to pull her after the tall dragon slayer.

**A little short…I didn't realize how much so until I was already done with chapter 5 though…**


	5. Chapter 5

The Job! Over in one day?!

Lucy POV

When they arrived in town Levy asked if they should split up. Gajeel was going to walk around town and see if he could sniff something out, Levy went to see the client to get any other information on the job and Lucy wound her way through town to get to their hotel to check them in.

Lucy was taking as many back roads as she could to get a feel of places they could use to keep the populace safe. She knew from listening to both Master and Levy that it was important to keep the damage to a minimum. She used this time to plan and formulate possible plans of action. She took note of buildings that had a lot of business and ones that had alley ways that lead to the main street before catching sight of their inn. _May as well check in while I'm here…I can keep going after I'm done._

Lucy entered the small wooden, Japanese style building to be greeted by a shriveled up little old lady who was already bowed over so low it looked like her head was touching the floor. Lucy took a moment to gather herself for dealing with a nut job.

"Um…Are you the hostess?"

The shriveled old lady's head snapped up. Her jowls hanging loose swung back and forth as her tiny black eyes made contact with Lucy. The little wrinkled hands reached tremblingly toward Lucy as if she couldn't believe there was someone speaking to her.

"Y-Y-YES! I am old lady Bana. You are the Fairytail mage that made the reservation? My you sounded more masculine over the lacrima…"

Lucy sweat-dropped as she hastily explained, "That was Master Makarov who made the reservation for me and my teammates."

"O-o-o-of course! And you're other team members…?"

"They are busy else where, gathering information about our mission." Lucy looked over her shoulder to glimpse outside before turning back to the old lady. "Can you show me to our rooms please?"

"O-o-of course! Please forgive my impudence!" she bowed low again before leading Lucy down the hallway.

_This will be interesting._ Lucy thought to herself as she entered the room. It was spacious with a small table sitting in the center. Light was shining brightly through the wall sized windows to dance off the reflective surfaces in the room. Old lady Bana scurried off to one of the two doors lined each of the opposite walls.

"Here's your room Miss Fairytail."

"Thank you." Lucy went to the futon and laid her suitcase next to it. "I'll need to head out and meet my teammates. If they show up here would you show them to their room and let them know I stepped out." At old lady Bana's stuttered of course Lucy continued, "One of them is smaller than me, she has blue hair and is wearing a short yellow dress, the other is tall, has long black hair and is wearing a long black trench coat covered in buckles."

As Bana continued to stutter and nod Lucy started to head back out, _I still want to finish canvassing the area._

Lucy continued walking around town in random directions taking note of foot traffic and which routes would lead to dead ends. Lucy circled again further toward the edge of town trying to find the best way to lead to the forest for the fight between the enemy and Gajeel. _There's no way we'll get out of this mission with out the dragon slayer fighting something…_

The populace seemed to crowd more in the center of the city where as it thinned down to residential homes or small, hole-in-the-wall businesses on the out skirts. _We'll have to be careful coming through this area…we don't want any innocent bystanders getting hurt._

"Luuuuuuu-chaaaaaaan!" Levy hurtled herself at Lucy and grabbed her around her neck in a hug.

"Levy-chan?!"

"Lu-chan, I found some disturbing information on this man! We need to find Gajeel as soon as we can. Apparently, his magic can manipulate living nightmares."

"Wait! What does that mean?" Lucy asked wide eyed. "Does that mean he makes our nightmares real?"

"That's what it sounds like…I have some written notes from the survivors from the people who've confronted him."

"hmm…" Lucy's eyes narrowed in thought as she remember exactly what Master Makarov.

"Lu-chan?"

"We don't need to confront him…we just need to get the lacrima with his mind in it..." As she trailed off big, strong hands came down on both of the girls head and they squealed in reaction.

"Gihihi! You were looking for me." The way Gajeel said that made it sound like a statement instead of a question. "Why aren't we fighting this idiot?"

"Let's all head to the inn and we can fill each other in, in the privacy of our rooms." Levy looked between Lucy and Gajeel. "We'll need to plan this carefully."

As all three of them nodded absently to each other they started to head back to the inn…and Lucy started formulating a plan.

Levy POV

Levy stood on a roof looking down at where Lucy stood talking to a vendor, waiting for Levy's signal. Gajeel was further up, waiting impatiently, to be the distraction.

The plan was risky for all of them but if it worked there would little, if any, danger to the city's citizens. It was the type of plan that shadow gear could've shined at. Snatch, lead away, dispatch.

**Flashback**

"_We need to lead him away from the city before you can fight him Gajeel." Lucy said for the third time. "I'm not saying you won't get to fight him at all, I'm just saying you need to wait until we get him into the forest. We can't risk innocent people."_

"_And what is your bright idea bunny girl?"_

"_We play to each of our strengths."_

**End Flashback**

Levy watched as their target came into view…he was exactly as everyone had described him. Long, stringy, black hair, hung lank, down to his shoulders and partially covered his long pale face. Tiny, beady, black eyes scanned constantly looking for the dark magic vendor.

_We got lucky finding out that he was looking for a vendor that specialized in false bodies._

Levy signaled Lucy and Gajeel as the scrawny dark mage made his way down the walk.

**Flashback**

"_Gajeel you're going to be the distraction."_

"_Wha—"_

"_Hush and listen first! I'm going to make the snatch" Lucy looked at Levy_

"_Levy after you signal us I want you to stay hunched down on the roof. I'm going to magic the orb to you in a barrier." Gajeels head snapped to Levy as Lucy continued "You'll be in the most danger…but we need you to get the lacrima out of the city. He should be able to sense where it is even with the barrier."_

"_Then what good is the barrier?"_

_Lucy sighed. "Because it'll dampen it Gajeel. He won't notice right away…he'll think I still have it and chase me. I'll use that time to lead him in a round about way to the forest to give Levy plenty of time to hide with the lacrima." Lucy looked down in thought, "Gajeel, do you think it'd be better for you to follow us or would you rather head to the clearing right after Levy?"_

_Gajeel looked back to Levy before turning his gaze to Lucy again. "I'll follow you. I won't have Salamander and Levy angry at me for not helping you if it turns out you need it or something goes wrong."_

_Levy smiled at him in thanks, Lucy smiled in nostalgia and Gajeel grinned in teasing_

"_Alright…let's iron out the details."._

**End Flashback**

Gajeel POV

Gajeel saw the signal from Levy and started walking toward Lucy. He caught sight of her bright blonde hair right before he caught sight of the black haired mage. He took a sniff to get his scent for tracking, nose crinkling in disgust at the smell of dark magic and grease.

He slowed his pace so Lucy, who was walking behind the mage, could catch up a little before he made contact. He just wanted to beat the shit out of him right now but Bunny Girl had a made a good point, if he wanted to do a full smack down he needed a place where he could be uninterrupted.

**Flashback**

"_Don't worry Gajeel…I didn't forget the fact that you want someone to beat on." Lucy said with a smirk, he grinned in return "You just have to wait to the end to get it."_

**End Flashback**

He watched Lucy make eye contact with him and nod she was ready. He angled himself and sped up, knocking so hard into the mage that he went flying to the ground. (First, we'll use the citizen's natural need to please) Several people, including him and Lucy, started to help him up and dust him off. As he apologized for not seeing him, which damn near burned his tongue, he watched Lucy pass her hand over his bag with a yellow glow, the lacrima in her hand the next second. As Gajeel kept dusting him off he saw Lucy turn off and start to walk away.

Levy POV

Levy jolted as the lacrima appeared next to her in an unearthly glow. _That must be the barrier. I'd better make a run for it and make it to the clearing._

Gajeel POV

Gajeel looked up to see that Levy was already gone. _Did Bunny already give her the lacrima?_ Gajeel looked up at the blonde walking away and watched her calmly removing her whip as she continued walking toward the alley.

As his mind was wandering he noticed that the dark mage had started to pat himself frantically. _Shit! He's noticed the lacrima's magical essence was no longer on his person._ Lucy stopped and turned slightly around just as the dark mage started to turn her way. They made eye contact for an instant before Lucy was off and running, the dark mage following immediately after and Gajeel bringing up the rear. As he followed he watched her place the "stolen" lacrima in her saddle bag as she ran, convincing the mage that she had it.

Lucy POV

Lucy took off running towards a back alley that was a dead-end, getting her whip ready. She took a sharp right and used the opportunity to glance over her shoulder. _Yep…they're catching up to me…I guess it's time for me to step it up. _As she approached the fire escape she extended the whip up and yanked swinging herself up and over the wall.

She felt the wind sail through her hair as she soared up to the top, when she released her whip she turned to get a look at the pair following her. Gajeel was further back so as not to be too easily noticed but the dark mage was skidding to a halt. His eyes full of rage as he tracked her movements. As she fell on the other side of the wall she kicked against it to get herself as far away from the wall as she could, giving her a little more of a lead.

She landed hard but forced herself to keep going, hearing a chant and the wall crumbling, she knew she didn't have much time. She swung around a corner fast by grabbing a gutter as her fulcrum point, giving herself a little more speed before gaining her feet again and running as fast as she could.

Lucy had memorized this route along with several contingent routes in case something went wrong. This one was the one that would help her optimize the distance between her and her chaser. The barber sign would be her next used prop. She prepared her whip as she ran towards the end of the alley, she could still hear footsteps pounding and panting breathes behind her.

When she hit the corner she swung right hard onto the road that would lead her to the gate road. She heard yelling behind her now, she kept on the inside edge of the sidewalk to be able to avoid what little foot traffic there was and to be able to angle the right way when she'd have to. Of course this meant that the random opening of doors could work against her. She heard another shout behind her. _Or work in my favor…I seem to be hitting things lucky right now._ As Lucy approached the barber sign she hugged the wall a little tighter before risking a glance over her shoulder. The dark mage's eyes showed a bit of manic desperation as he panted after her.

She turned back to looking forward and brought her arm back to launch the end of her whip at the sign. She lifted her legs and let her body swing up and away from the sidewalk. She arched her body up to do what she did early with the gutter, using the sign and her whip to speed up and get a better head start. When she released, Lucy made sure her landing would be on the lawn near the park bench so that she'd be able to land and move faster than last time. She rolled when she landed and came up running, just like Capricorn taught her. _Ow! I need to practice that some more…_

Gajeel POV

_This is more fun to watch than I thought it would be._ Bunny girl was interesting with the way she was using the town to help her escape. The way she was flying around corners and over obstacles…she never did that before, not that he'd seen anyway. The training Mira told him about must've worked like a charm. _She's totally focused and serious. Hasn't once let a smirk hit her lips, doesn't look scared, doesn't look at me for help._ He could tell she'd gotten stronger.

Gajeel watched her run out the entrance of town taking a sharp left to head up the path to the forest. The asshole following her, panting erratically, pumped his legs faster in an effort to catch up to her. He exited the city, following Bunny to the left. As Gajeel exited, he turned around just outside and activated the spell Bunny and Levy placed over the city, by running his hand over a set of runes the two had written. He took a second to watch a barrier rise up over like a dome to keep dark magic from entering.

Glancing once more at the runes glowing softly, Gajeel headed out for the clearing. He needed to get there, either, at the same time or right after Bunny girl arrived. _I better get my ass moving…_

Lucy POV

Lucy knew she would be coming up on the clearing soon, which was more than okay with her because her chest was starting to hurt from all the hard running. _I do not have a body that is suited for this amount of running._

As she hurtled herself over a fallen log she pulled both Loke's key and Virgo's key. She used her whip one last time to launch herself to a large branch, pushing off hard with her feet and causing her to speed to the ground. She landed in a partial crouch and turned as the dark mage came crashing through the brush.

"Gate of the Lion, Gate of the Virgin, I open thee. Loke. Virgo." A bright flash of light and two of her strongest were standing on either side of her.

"A star mage?" a smirk twisted the dark mages long, rat like, face. "Hmph! You'll pay for stealing my master."

Finally Lucy let a smirk of her own grace her face. "But, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have your master."

"You BITCH! I know you're lying! I felt you use your magic next to me in town! I saw you but the lacrima in your bag! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY MASTER!" he screamed in desperation, spittle flying, eyes wild.

Gajeel chose that moment to come flying through the clearings edge with his arm already transformed into a giant iron bar.

"Back off bub!" He shouted as he punched the dark mage in the face.

**Sorry about the delay! I actually finished over fall break but I just kept letting myself get distracted by things that topped the list in urgency…end of quarter, collecting data, inputting grades, etc. **

**Currently working on the fight scene and, admittedly, I'm having a lot of problems with it. I keep going through and watching the best fight scenes to try and help but there's just SOOO much that happens SOOO fast.**

…**.Stay tuned! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gajeel POV**

Gajeel felt instant gratification in seeing blood spurt from the dark mages nose as he smashed his iron fist into the rat face.

"Gajeel" His eyes tracked to Lucy who sighed out a heavy breath as she tried to level out her panting from the run. Her hand held her stomach as her shoulders trembled in effort to slow her heart rate. "Good timing."

"Gihi." Gajeel smirked as he retracted his iron fist. "You can take a breather Bunny." Gajeel tracked his eyes back to the slime ball on the ground as he pushed himself up. Gajeel circled lightly to put himself between the two mages so Lucy could back away to place a barrier without interruption.

When he felt her jump away and back he smirked again and fully faced the dark mage as he stood to glare. "You'll wish you had stayed down."

The pale, bloody mage smirked back, "And you'll wish you had never met me."

"As Bunny would say, 'Cliché'," Gajeel launched himself at the mage to kick at his head. And the fight was on.

**Lucy POV**

Lucy jumped up on a branch with Loke and Virgo. She watched as Gajeel started his attack for a moment while she worked to get her breathing and heart rate to level off. She panted lightly as they exchanged blows. Gajeel keeping up with a fast barrage of attacks as to not let the dark mage use his magic

"Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn. Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries." Two more flashes of light and her spirits stood next to the others. "We need to make a barrier around them as quickly as possible and make it as strong as possible." Lucy looked at Loke and Capricorn, "It has to be able to withstand Gajeel's strikes as well as dark magic." Her eyes tracked and latched onto the girls. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I need you to be the corners of the barrier."

"L-Lucy-sama" Aries stammered, "You'll need someone stronger. I'm sorry."

"Aries, I don't doubt that this will be difficult." Lucy glanced at Loke before looking into Aries eyes. "And I will not force _ANY_ of you. But I believe in all my friends." As she continued to stare into Aries eyes she noticed that her brown eyes were filling with tears. "You are one of my best friends, Aries. I know what you can do and you are NOT alone. We are stronger together. We can do ANYTHING as long as we are together."

"L-Lucy-sama…I'm sorry" Tears leaked down Aries cheeks as she stared at her masters eyes. "I won't let you down."

Lucy smiled at Aries, "Not possible." As her spirits separated to the compass points Lucy started the incantation for the barrier.

**Gajeel POV**

Gajeel took a couple seconds to grab a few stray pieces of iron from his pocket, curtsey of Levy and Lucy.

_Good thing Bunny girl made me accept that I'd need as much energy during this fight._ He thought as he crunched.

They'd both nagged to keep him from letting the guy have any time to counter. And he was doing his best to beat the shit out of this punk but…something was off. No matter how many times he laid him flat he kept getting up. It was like he wasn't feeling the effects of the punch, except for being knocked down.

He did another kick to launch the skinny mage into a tree before he paused. His slayer instincts screaming at him to back off and make distance between them and, Gajeel, not one to ignore his instincts stopped attacking for a moment and jumped to the edge of the clearing.

His eyes tracked quickly to find Bunny Girl and her spirits finishing the barrier before latching back onto the dark mage who seemed as frozen in place as he had been a moment ago.

The dark mage turned slowly, his dark, greasy hair barely swaying from the movement. Tiny, black eyes glared into his own red ones as he made his way to standing straight on two feet. Blood dribbled down his chin from the corner of his mouth, mixing with the dirt that was smeared on his face and torn clothes.

But something was wrong. His chest didn't heave in breathes, his face wasn't bruising from his punches, he wasn't tense as if waiting for a blow or preparing a counter attack. He was to calm.

Gajeel quickly scanned his eyes back up to where Bunny was pushing magic into the barrier and met and held her eyes for a moment. There was questions and concerns in those brown depths but nothing that he was sure wasn't in his own as well.

"Try sensing in the area instead of focusing on him." Bunny girl whispered to him.

Gajeel looked back at the dark mage and remembered a conversation he had with Levy the other week. They had spoken of what was more reliable…a persons senses or a persons instincts. He had said senses. Obviously, a person with the senses of a dragon would believe more in their senses. They were the best. But now, as he glared holes through the dark mage in front of him, he realized Levy was right again.

Gajeel closed his eyes blocking out his sight completely _I'm relying on it too much, _and let his body move instinctually to what was around him. He felt himself crouch low to the ground and turn slightly left. His dragon senses extended and he felt a quiet hum of power near where he had first hit the dark mage. It was so low of a hum, Gajeel himself wasn't one-hundred percent sure it was anything. But, Levy's face wouldn't let up.

He slowly let his eyes open and took note that the dark mage was now staring at Lucy. Gajeels eyes shot to the barrier before traveling to bunny girls. He frowned. It looked like she was scared. Trembling, as sweat poured down her face. Breathe panting in and out again like she had just run a marathon, her lips moving in a silent chant.

_I better finish this now._

**Lucy POV**

_It's not real. It's not real. It's not real._ Lucy kept chanting those words. She knew the sight the mage was showing her wasn't real but the pain that it inflicted. Oh, it hurt.

When Gajeel had crouched down she felt him extend a portion of himself outwards to sense what couldn't be seen. She was proud and smug that this was going better than had seemed. The barrier was erected, her friends were holding strong both inside and outside. And she was only slightly tired from the magic use.

Then that happened. The rat faced mage had looked at her. No, not just looked. He had made eye contact with her. Then the scene had shifted.

She didn't see Gajeel in the clearing. She didn't see herself sitting on a branch. She didn't see her comrades looking at her concerned.

No.

What she saw was the nightmare that woke her up almost every single night for the last couple of months.

She saw an attack come at her. She saw Natsu jump in front of her to protect her. She saw her family surround her to console her grief. And she saw him die.

It was a realistic dream for her. She knew that is exactly what Natsu would do. And Lucy knew that her friends and family would never blame her. They would try and console her while trying to console themselves.

She felt the sharp jagged tear of grief rip through her as she stared down at Natsu's dead body. She felt guilt, like physical blows to her stomach and back as her whole body tensed in rebellion of the sight.

As tears welled up in Lucy's eyes she forced herself to look beyond what was shoved in her face. They knew how this guy's magic worked. And once you know how magic is done the effects are null.

What was attacking her now was her own feelings from the nightmare. And she knew…SHE KNEW she had to look past it. So she centered herself and forced her eyes to scan beyond the sight of Natsu's body. She couldn't let her eyes be drawn to it or she would never know what still had to be done.

Lucy saw vague movement at the end of the vision. She focused in and saw Gajeel slowly make his way to a spot on the ground.

**Gajeel POV**

Gajeel made his way to the spot where he felt the almost imperceptible hum. He crouched low over it again as he laid his hand beside it.

Something told him not to touch it. But he knew he had to do something with it…

"Gajeel" a whispy sound hovered to his left. He looked over and saw Levy just behind one of the trees.

"Shrimp," he kept his voice quiet. Letting the dark mage focus on bunny girl grated on his nerves but he wouldn't risk Levy when Lucy was safe beyond the barrier. And if the barrier fell, Lucy would be safe. Not Levy though. She was holding the damn lacrima.

"I have an idea."

He smirked. "Of course you do."

**Author's note**

** Here's the fight chapter (part one)! Thank you all for your patience and I am so sorry! I got on to post this and realized I had save but not posted the last two chapters! I am such an idiot…obviously my brain has fried and was just waiting to be rejuvenated during Christmas break.**

** Hope everyone had an amazing holiday and hope y'all have a happy new year!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The end of the day. What's new with you?

Lucy watched as Levy quietly instructed Gajeel on what to draw in the dirt around the darkened spot. She knew she'd have to do something to keep the dark mages attention on her so Gajeel would have time to do whatever it was that Levy was having him do, so she sent a quick thought to her spirits and let the barrier waiver. She wanted it to seem as if she was struggling, maybe then the mage would be focused on attacking her.

It seemed to work. The dark mage had taken a couple of steps closer and raised his hands to create some kind of sign. To avoid seeing what the sign was she focused inward, trying to reach Levy and Gajeel's gates. When she felt their magic pulse inside her head she sent them a quick thought.

_Better hurry, I'm going to keep him focused on me as long as I can._

Gajeel POV

After hearing bunny girls voice in his head he shot her a quick look before turing his attention back to the runes the shrimp was having him draw in the dirt. She described the last one, a stick figure with a short wavy line instead of a circle for the head. Once he'd manage to draw it a small portal opened up in the ground where the dark spot had been located. He looked at Levy before shoving his arm inside.

It felt hollow, like a cave had been carved out under the clearing. He reached, feeling around blindly before feeling greasy hair slip through his fingers. Gritting his teeth, he shoved against the ground again trying to reach further.

When he finally found the greasy hair again he gripped it and yanked as hard as he could. When the dark mages head came through the portal what had been attacking Lucy disappeared.

"Gihi" Gajeel stood and started approaching the troublesome punk. "Found you. You are mine!" and with that Gajeel launched himself at the mage.

Levy POV

Levy jumped up to the same branch as Lucy, making sure to stay hidden of the shadow of the tree, as Gajeel started to pummel the disgusting mage to a pulp.

"So, how'd you know we were just dealing with his magic?"

Levy looked at Lucy. Her best friend had tear tracks that had dried on her cheeks and her breath trembled slightly as she breathed. "When Gajeel was attacking and nothing was happening I remembered something I read once." She turned to the fight.

"Of course"

Levy smirked at her friend who had a wry smile on her face. "It said something about the magic is able to take on the image of the user…like a clone. But, it would only react to stimulus."

"Which is why when Gajeel stopped attacking it, it stopped attacking Gajeel?"

Levy nodded solemnly. "And why it attacked you. You've been outputting magic, which is a stimulus." She again looked at Lucy. "What did you see Lu-chan?"

She waited patiently as her friend took steadying breaths. Then when she heard the almost silent explanation, tears filled her eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry Lu-chan…"

Lucy shook her head to indicate there was nothing to be sorry about, and Levy turned back to the fight once more wondering, how she would've reacted to seeing Gajeel dead.

The man of her thoughts at that time chose to land a dragons roar that made the two girls flinch. Blood spurted from the dark mages mouth as he was slammed up against the barrier, pinned by the roar.

She would've died inside…if she hadn't been able to see him right then and there, she would've just crumbled.

_You're so strong Lu-chan._

Normal POV

The fight ended. Levy took this time to use her script magic to seal the mage into a straight jacket and cage, even summoning a blindfold to cover his maniacal eyes; Gajeel stood off to the side preening and munching on chunks of iron to ease the hunger that was gnawing at his stomach; Lucy was on the lacrima getting in touch with someone at the magic council; and the four spirits that helped Lucy with the barrier stood off to the side holding a smaller version of the barrier around Levy's cage until he was completely bound.

It was over, and every single one of them felt it was anti-climatic. The council was seriously having trouble with this guy? But it was easy…too easy?

Lucy still waiting to be patched through to Doranbolt when Aries came over to silently stand beside her master. After a few moments of silence, Aries reached for Lucy's hand. Lucy grabbed it and squeezed it reassuringly before smiling, "Thank-you"

Aries smiled in return, "Thank-you, for believing in me." And with that, Aries, Virgo and Capricorn returned to their world for some much needed rest. Loke remained, standing with Levy over the dark mage.

Several minutes later, Gajeel walked over to the group over the dark mage and Doranbolt finally answered the lacrima.

"Lucy Heartfillia? What is it you need?"

"We've completed your mission and are waiting in the forest just outside of the city." His eyes widened in surprise. "We'll expect you to send retrieval immediately?"

He cleared his throat, "Of course. Stand-by and we'll be there as soon as possible."

With that the call ended and Lucy walked over to the group. Levy turned to her with a grin, "Gajeel was just telling me about your trek through the city." Levy paused as Loke came to stand directly behind Lucy, slowly rubbing out the tension from holding the barrier too long. "I want to see you train next time."

"Ha! Levy-chan, you know I don't train with anyone."

"But Lu~ you won't be training with me…I'll just be watching." The smile of her face told Lucy that she thought she won.

"Hmm. Well, that's too bad." Lucy smirked as she looked over her shoulder at Loke who had a similar smirk. "You need to train with Capricorn and Loke the same way I did if you want to see me during training." She turned back to Levy with an evil grin, "Neither one of them like interruptions of any sort."

"Gihi! Drop it shrimp, you'll never win."

"Shut it Gajeel!" Levy fumed for a moment. She then watched silently as Lucy leaned back against Loke. _Maybe we were wrong…maybe she doesn't like Natsu the way we thought. Maybe it's Loke…_ Loke leaned down and whispered something in Lucy's ear. She nodded and he vanished in a flash of light.

"So bunny girl –" Gajeel said interrupting Levy's thoughts. "Want to fill us in on what you can do now?"

Lucy sighed as she checked the position of the sun. "May as well. Doranbolt probably won't be here for awhile…and Levy-chan is practically foaming at the mouth."

Levy wiped her chin just in case something was there, before blushing profusely. She harrumphed then sat down on one of the fallen logs. Lucy and Gajeel smiled at her.

"As Levy-chan knows, I haven't been feeling very useful lately." Gajeels eyes turned towards Levy. She shrugged as if to say it wasn't her place to mention anything. Lucy continued, drawing his attention back to her, "I summoned Capricorn and Loke to talk about training. Though I don't like training, in general and especially with others, I understand there are times when it's necessary. And being a self aware mage, I know what my weaknesses are."

Levy moved forward to the edge of her log. "You're one of the most aware mages I know. I think that's one of your strengths." Levy glanced quickly at Gajeel before returning to Lucy. "We're strategists. We don't have brute strength that makes us strong, we have our minds."

Lucy nodded solemnly. "I know, but even you can protect yourself Levy-chan. You can use your script magic to both attack and defend. Besides my Fleuve d'etoiles, there was very little I could do unless I summoned one of my spirits." She shook her head cutting Levy off when she took a breath to defend. "That's just my magic. I understand that, but I also know that, as a celestial mage, I can do more. I have the Urano Metria but only having a single attack isn't exactly great when going up against an enemy with many." Lucy leaned back against the tree behind her. "Loke and Capricorn taught me several different things while we were training. The first was to get practice summoning them without having my keys."

"Wait. Lu-chan, does that mean you can summon any key, even if it belongs to another celestial mage?"

"No. I still need the key Levy-chan. That's how we make our contracts. I just don't need to be touching my keys anymore to summon them. It takes a little more magic as compared to when I am holding the key but now if I get kidnapped or captured and they take them from me I can still summon." Levy nodded in understanding so Lucy would continue. "The next thing was building and maintaining a barrier. You both saw that and probably felt what I did." At both their nods she moved on. "The third thing we worked on was using my gate more efficiently. I'm now able to transport myself or inanimate objects via the spirit realm."

"We saw that too." Levy looked at Gajeel when he said that. "When she magicked the lacrima from the bag and then up to where you were on the roof."

Levy nodded as she thought about it. She didn't know what it would mean for a celestial spirit but she knew there were several types of teleportation magic known to man. She knew that it could be dangerous if they weren't sure of where they were going, or if someone tried to go with them, _but did the same consequences apply when it was done through the spirit realm instead of through a magic made portal?_

When no one said anything Lucy continued with the results of her training. "The obvious physical training. We focused more on endurance and speed since it's unlikely that I'll ever have the upper body strength needed for an actual fight. And finally the training to channel one of my spirits attacks."

"Whoa, Bunny girl you can do Loke's regulus impact?"

"Mmm. Yes but it comes at a severe cost to both of us." Levy moved forward again. "It drains us both completely of magic and, as we found out with me and Scorpio, I end up slightly injured from their element. I had sand blast burn for several agonizing days afterwards from when I channeled his sand buster."

_You didn't tell them some things._

_No, Loke I didn't. I don't plan on using anything that we haven't trained extensively…I don't want them to know that I might be able to channel their powers. Especially, since it might never happen._

_And you don't feel ready to use any of the casting spells in battle?_

_Not by a long shot…_

"Lu-chan…?" Lucy looked to her best friends hazel eyes. "It sounds like some of your new magic is really dangerous."

"Only if I'm careless or stupid with it, and there are some attacks that I can channel without being injured: Aries and Aquarius being two that stand out." When Levy didn't look appeased Lucy smiled softly. "Levy-chan, Loke and Capricorn filled me in on the dangers before training me. I know what to avoid. I'll be careful, trust me."

Levy nodded slowly before standing to walk over in front of Lucy. She looked carefully at her friend before crushing her in a hug.

"As long as you stay alive…" Came the quiet whisper as Lucy wrapped her arms around her friends small shoulders.

It was several hours later before the magic council showed up. Surprised and insulted they quickly transferred the prisoner and lacrima over to their possession before Doranbolt brought the sack of jewel out to hand to the mages. Levy accepted it and they returned to the city to let the mayor know that he wouldn't have to worry about the mage anymore.

Upon hearing the news the mayor gave them a reward of his own for not only capturing the evil mage but also for turning the dark magic vendor over to the city authorities and for keeping the citizens from harm; the extent of the damage being a broken wall that separated two alleyways and a bent barber sign from Lucy's whip.

Since they were already done they all decided to take this opportunity to sleep well and then head for home.

**Author's note:**

**I know it's been taking me awhile to complete my chapters and I just want to say thank-you all for being so patient!**

**I actually have another 2 chapters done since all last week I was a testing proctor and there is NOTHING to do once the testing start but I'm going through and editing and tweaking some things. I spend 2 days just re-reading and editing before posting because mistakes drive me crazy…and admittedly I never catch them all. **

**Please be patient with me and I'll have the next chapters up in the next week or so (hopefully)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Coming Home/Birthday Surprise

Lucy stared out the window of their train window. They had stayed in town, not only the night but for the remainder of the week, giving themselves a little vacation. The guild had already paid for the hotel room for a week and it was non-refundable, so why not enjoy it?

A streak of red flew past her window suddenly, startling her from her revere. Lucy jolted and looked across from her. There, poor Gajeel looking green from motion sickness, laid his head in Levy's lap while Levy read quietly. Gajeel swallowed loudly but didn't groan like Natsu did and with Levy so absorbed in her book it was almost too quiet in the train car.

"_I can keep you company for awhile."_

Lucy stilled at the voice. _"Loke." _She closed her eyes to focus a little better on their connection.

"_I felt your loneliness." _There was a hint of sadness in his voice when he spoke to her, _"do you want me to come to you?"_

"_No…but keep me company for awhile?"_ She didn't want him wasting his energy but she couldn't deny what she was feeling, not when he could feel it too.

"_Of course," _Lucy felt herself smile. _"What would you like to talk about?"_

"_I was thinking that I'd try and get a little more practice in while we're home. We rarely ever go on back to back missions so I'll have time to myself."_

"_I doubt that." _There was a smirk in his voice when he responded. _"Natsu should be back as well." _Lucy blushed quietly as he continued. _" he won't let you sleep alone, let alone LEAVE you alone…"_

"_That was a lot of 'alone' s you tossed in there." _Lucy teased. _"He'll probably be busy reminiscing about his completed job. I could get lucky and be left alone for awhile."_

"_Ha! He'll be clinging to you, like Juvia clings to Grey. If you need, I'll step in and help whisk you away."_

"_Making me a damsel in distress? Not likely. If I need to I'll use my training to transport away and form a barrier to block him from sensing me." _At Loke's silence Lucy sought to soothe, _"It's good practice anyway."_

They continued their silent conversation for a bit before a soft snore brought Lucy's eyes open. Levy had fallen asleep, her hand buried in Gajeels hair, while Gajeel had turned and had his nose against Levy's stomach. Lucy smiled and sent the mental picture to Loke before dozing off herself.

"MMMMmmmm" Lucy stretched as the three of them made their way out of the station. "That was such a peaceful ride."

"Gihi! Well, you slept like a log."

"You're the one that slept like a log, Gajeel." Lucy turned to him with an evil smirk. "Laying down on Levy-chan like that, like a fallen tree, and snoring all the way here."

"Lu-chan~!"

Lucy turned to a blushing Levy as they made their way down the main drag of their city, heading straight for the guild.

"Sorry Levy-chan!"

"Sigh!" Gajeel looked at Levy, "Shrimp, how are we splitting the earnings?"

"Master asked us to give 50% to the guild to pay off any debt, then we would split the remaining reward."

"Poor Master." Lucy turned to walk backwards to keep her friends in sight. "What if we give him the full payment from the Magic Council, then we split the Mayor's payment?"

"Bunny, when did you get so generous with jewel?"

"Since we didn't have to pay for repairs we'll have plenty to split. I'll have enough for rent without having to worry…and, as far as I know, neither of you worry about money." Lucy looked away and blushed, "Sorry, I shouldn't assume anything. You might want the reward for something."

"Lu-chan! I think it's a great idea!"

Lucy scrutinized her two her friends, "You're not just saying that?"

"Nope!" Levy's eyes sparkled in humor. "I think it'd be a nice surprise to hand Master more money than he's expecting. Also, if we can pay off the guilds debt faster then they can continue rebuilding it the way they want."

"Gihi!" Gajeel smirked before continuing with a pessimistic thought, "and that'll work if Salamander doesn't destroy anything on his next mission."

Lucy and Levy froze in horror and stared at each other before shouting at Gajeel. "Nooo!"

They continued on their way until they stood in front of the guild. Raucious laughter halted their entrance for a moment, and faint voices turned them cold with anger.

"I'm sure they'll come home with a notice of more debt." More laughter sounded as another voice spoke up. "Gajeel probably destroyed half the city." "Ha! I'd bet most of the damage comes from the other mage chasing the girls." "You're probably right, that team won't be strong enough to take down someone the magic council couldn't." "The master should've sent us instead." "The girls probably just spent their time running away screaming."

"BRATS!" the masters voice boomed out, "Have confidence in your comrades!"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves for doubting your nakama." Mira's quiet voice barely made it through the door. "They are all strong in their own ways."

As some of the voices continued to argue their points and others agreed with the two defenders the three outside silently looked at each other before slowly entering the guild.

The letter from the mayor, thanking the guild, was in Lucy's hand and the sack of jewels from the magic council was held by Levy. The guild hall was completely silent as they approached Master Makarov.

"Hmm?" Makarov looked over the three of his children who had gone on the council's mission. "How did it go?"

Levy and Lucy were furious and depressed from what they had heard. They said nothing as they handed the master what they brought in. Makarov opened the letter that Lucy had handed him. He read through it silently.

_Fairy Tail Master,_

_ I would like to thank you and your guild for the services to keep our citizens safe and our home clean. Your mages performed exemplarily, and I will be sure to submit any mission requests to your guild in the future._

_ Thank you,_

_ Mayor Grody_

When Master Makarov looked up Levy took her turn to hand the bag of jewel from the magic council to him. His eyes widened at the weight. He looked fully at the team. "Did you take your share?"

"Nah. We figured we'd help pay extra since no one else here has been able to pitch in." Gajeel answered while still glaring out at the others as he had been since the beginning.

"Besides," piped up Levy, "We got a share from the Mayor that is more than enough for us."

"Master, that was too easy." Finished Lucy as she turned away. "Next time you should give the three of us a more challenging mission." Lucy made eye contact with Mira, "Mira! We got you something when we were walking around sight seeing after the mission."

The guild watched on almost silently, guilt eating at their hearts as Levy bounced over. "Lu! Let me give it to her please~!

After some giggling and shuffling in their bags Levy bounded up in front of Mira. "It's from all of us. I wanted to get you something delicate because you are the kindest soul I know, Lu-chan wanted to get you something colorful because you always have a smile for us and Gajeel wanted to get you something strong because you are strong enough to beat the shit out of him!" Levy handed Mira a small blue bag while Gajeel mumbled about how she couldn't 'beat the shit out of him'. She opened the bag on the bar to show everyone at the same time.

A small gasp of surprise and pleasure came from Mira's lips and chuckles and awes resonated through the guild. She held up for the others to see. It was a fairy with her wings brought down close to her body, her legs tight together and standing on her tiptoes. She was made out of a crystal that changed colors when light hit it at different angles.

"Happy Birthday Mira."

Mira looked up at her three comrades at their whisper. Tears spilled over as she came around the counter and hugged all three of them whispering her thanks as she reverently held her little fairy. When she got to Gajeel he blushed heavily and said not to thank him, he was against it until the merchant had smashed the fairy into a piece of wood and still she was undamaged. Mira laughed before separating and showing the little charm to everyone.

The three sat down at the bar next to the master. "How did you know today was her birthday?" He looked at his three children, "When she was a model she made sure to always tell a false birthday so she wouldn't be bombarded by fans on her special day."

Lucy smirked before looking at the other two. "I had Crux do research on everyone's birthdays…and have them _all_ marked on my calendar at home."

Master chuckled as he watched several other mages pick up their heads at that comment. He watched Lucy carefully for several moments until she looked him in the eyes. She sighed before waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Team Natsu came back yesterday." When Lucy turned to look over her shoulder he continued. "I believe that Natsu and Happy went fishing."

"And Erza and Gray?"

"I heard something about a bet."

"So Gray is Erza's pack horse for a shopping trip." Lucy's frown turned to an evil smirk.

Master chuckled. "Well, when would the team like to debrief me on the mission.?"

Lucy looked back at Levy. Levy answered, "We can do it now…"

**Natsu's POV**

"I'm telling you Happy, I smell Lucy!"

"Natsuu~ that's what you said when we came back~!"

Natsu looked back over his shoulder at his blue best friend. "I know and she had been back! But now she IS back!" He continued running down the cobble stone street towards the guild, not waiting for Happy to catch up and land on his head. "C'mon Happy!"

Natsu wanted to see her. After their last mission together she had looked tired, and smelt sad. When Natsu had scented her yesterday, it was strong, like when they had played in the Grand Magic Games. With the scent of strawberries and vanilla rumbling in his head he had left his team at the train station, running top speed all the way back to the guild. Only to find that she had gone on a mission with metal head.

Gramps wouldn't be swayed into telling him, or even Erza, where they had gone. He didn't get it though. It was Natsu's job to protect her…not metal heads. The fact that Levy had gone with them hadn't changed his opinion, it, in fact, just strengthened his resolve that he should've been allowed to meet up and help them.

But Gramps hadn't budged. So, Natsu had been forced to stay at the guild. But, not being able to stand Lisanna sitting right next to him when the guild smelled lightly of strawberries he had decided it would be best to go fishing with Happy. It's not that he didn't want to hang out with one of his childhood friends, it's just that when she sat that close it interrupted the scent of Lucy. He didn't want them overlapping in his nose for some reason.

About half way into the afternoon though, Natsu caught a slight wiff of her scent. Thinking nothing of it at first he stayed another hour at the fishing spot with Happy until the scent wafted and increased. The fact that it wasn't fading was enough to convince Natsu that his partner was back.

The guild came into view and Natsu sped up. He wanted to see her. He wanted to go on a mission with her. Maybe just the three of them: Natsu, Lucy and Happy. The short jog up the stairs was taken in one bound and he shoved open the door.

"Lucy!"

Happy flew over to the blond and landed his face in her over sized bust. She cuddled him, "Happy!" She giggled when he looked up and started to blubber that she wasn't allowed to leave anymore. "It's so good to see you to!"

Her chocolate brown eyes lifted, "Natsu!"

At her voice calling his name he moved from his spot (he hadn't realized he froze) and moved in to hug her. "LUCE!" He realized her strawberry scent was slightly muddled. The scent of heat and sunlight overshadowed her scent just slight enough that he couldn't detect it until his nose was pressed to her shoulder. _'Loke'_ She must have used him in whatever battle they had been involved it.

"Flame Brain get off her." Gajeels voice interrupted and Lucy giggled. "We were in the middle of talking to Master."

"Watch it Metal Face!" Natsu yelled in retaliation, "I haven't seen my partner in forever and I'm catching up with her!"

"It's only been a month Natsu," Lucy's quiet voice came from where her face was smushed against his shoulder. "Besides, debriefing still. Get something to eat and we'll catch up when we're done?"

Natsu looked down into the deep brown eyes. He wanted to stay next to her and hear about it but he knew Gramps wouldn't allow anyone to join in on the original debriefing. He, himself, usually left it solely to Erza and Lucy. He sighed quietly and moved down the bar to order fire chicken, but that didn't mean he wouldn't listen.


End file.
